A Different Path
by Wolf.at.Heart
Summary: I'm very bad at summaries... Plus I can't give too much away. Please stick with the story, even if it seems random. 3rd Person. Rating just to be safe. Will be updating frequently! JS, sorta
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I dreamt about. Not much to say, since I might spoil it. I will say, if you are even the teeniest bit interested, put it on story alert. This is a story I will be updating frequently.

Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth. Think of what could happen if I did... then be thankful I don't.

Claimer- Since the other is a DISclaimer, tihs will be a claimer. This is my story. The characters you haven't seen in the movie that are in here are mine. Including the goblin girl, whom I have affectionatly called Peter... Don't ask. Beezle was inspired by someone, and if I ever find you again, I promise to put you in here. Oh, and the chameleon was borrowed from Kitsune Karasu, read her stories, they're really good. Finally, I'm sorry I'm talking so much...

Warning- Wolf.at.Heart is chemically imbalanced, note her pen name... Kinds weird. Read at own risk of being tossed into a tornado and ending up in Kansas. Or the need to read this 10 times to keep track of what's going on. Please stick with this, it will make sence in the end!

And so without further gilding the lily and with no more ado, I give you A Different Path.

"In addition, make this room warmer. Reds, oranges, and maybe some gold would look lovely."

The goblin maid bowed to her once more, floppy earns almost touching the ground.

"And for the last time, stop bowing to me," Sarah said, exasperated.

"Of course, Queen Sarah," the green maid squeaked. "The King would like to see you in the study, if we are finished?"

"Right, right," the raven haired girl said absently. "That is all, please make sure that my plans are put into action immediately, thank you."

She dismissed the goblin and she scurried away.

Sarah ascended the stairs to the King's study, the only place goblins never ventured into.

She strode in, inclining her head to the teenagers that scattered the place, reading about the Underground so that they would be ready to be adopted out. These were the children that were too old to forget the Aboveground but too young to be on their own.

"Sarah." Jareth opened his arms to her as he walked towards his Queen.

She waved him away. "What is it now Jareth? I have many things to attend to."

With a wave of his hand the the children were gone. "How are you enjoying yourself, my dear," he asked against her hand, which was resting lifelessly on his own.

"The plans are going well for my rooms." The beauty pulled her hand away, smoothing out her skirts.

The Goblin King stepped towards her, but she deftly sidestepped.

"So cruel," he said softly.

"Nothing more than what you have made me, Your Majesty," she retorted cooly.

The room swirled and Sarah closed her eyes, feeling weak and dizzy.

_What is happening..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is the 2nd chapter in a (hopefully) 5 chapter story. It might be longer... So, enjoy.

∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞

A small girl with bouncy blonde curls ran to her mother.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" she asked, gazing at her mother with big green eyes.

"Did you clean your room?" Sarah asked back, kneeling in front of Kaylee.

The five year old nodded. "Then of course we can." The pair were often seen at the park, reading or playing by the water.

Kaylee clapped happily, running to get her shoes. As she was searching, the young girl called back. "Can we bring some bread, to feed the bird."

Running back to her mom, successful in her hunt, she sat patently on the steps as her mother tied them.

"You shouldn't feed the ducks," Sarah reminded her.

"No, not the ducks!" Kaylee said, "The big white one that sits on the bench and watches us." Sarah went a bit pale under her makeup. The large bird... the white owl.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Kaylee asked, looking at Sarah with her head tilted to the side. Sarah shook the feeling, taking her daughter's hand.

"I'm fine hon, but remember that animals have to get food for themselves."

The blonde girl pouted a bit, but cheered up when they set off.

Sarah settled down on the bridge she had used for years, reading her new book on Elves. Kaylee dashes around, ribbons tied to a stick streaming fluidly after her.

∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞

"Mommy!" she called, stopping. "Look!"

Sarah's head arose from her book, gazing over at her child. She followed Kayla's pointed arm and saw a white owl perched on the bench Merlin used to occupy when she was in need of an audience.

"Kaylee, I think it's time to go home." The girl pouted, dragging her feet as she went back Sarah.

"Why do we have to leave?" she ask sadly.

"Because," Sarah answered in a whisper, pausing for suspense. "The dragons are coming and we have to outrun them. Do you know where we can be safe?"

Kaylee nodded frantically, she loved this game. "The castle, the castle," she chanted.

"Right, we better hurry," the raven haired girl said, taking the fair haired child's hand. They ran off, Kaylee checking the skies for dragons, and Sarah checking for owls.

∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞

Is anyone lost yet? Yes, this is the same story. If anyone wants to guess, post a review and tell me their idea! More will be revealed in Ch3.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated like I swore to myself (and the readers who hopefully wont throw rotten peaches at me...) that I would write more. But here it is, chapter 3.

(Sorry, I forgot to put this is Ch 2)

Sarah feel into a fog, her hand slipping from Kaylee's.

∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞

Chapter 3

A girl sat on a throne, adorned in a frilly green and pink dress. She was pouting, her arms crossed and legs tucked under herself.

There was no doubt the girl was young, and no amount of lace or pearls strung around her neck could hide that. The corset she wore did little to give her the hips and curves she desired.

"Jareth!" she whined, stamping her foot after she stood.

He appeared in a puff of glittery smoke. "Yes, my Sarah?" he said, coming towards her. He looked exhausted, red rimming his eyes and there was a lack of glow about him. "What is the matter?"

"I want Toby!" she whined, tugging at his sleeve.

"You know I can't do that, sweet. He has to want to come back."

Sarah huffed, throwing herself back on the throne. "You promised me anything I wanted! I WANT TOBY! I miss him," she whispered.

"I know, sweet," Jareth said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off cooly.

"Sweet, Princess, Honey," Jareth cooed, taking her hand. "I have a present for you."

Sarah looked up at him, trying to hide her interest. "What is it?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He held up a crystal, showing Toby inside. Sarah gasped, snatching it from him and grazing inside.

"I know it isn't the same, but until he wants to come..." Jareth trailed off, having lost her attention.

The Goblin King once again tried to touch her, putting his hand on her thin shoulder. She jerked away, curling up on the throne with her eyes fixed on the blonde baby in the crystal.

"Toby..."

The world melted away, al the colors draining together.

_What's going on..._

∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞

Thanks to Chaos-Fyre-Elf31 for reviewing and prompting me to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Can you believe it!? I updated twince in two days! Please review, I'll do a happy dance: ) Enjoy

u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞

"Come on Hoggle!" Sarah laughed joyously, running across the park.

"I'm coming, little missy," he huffed back, hobbling towards her.

Sarah laughed an twirled around, the ribbons in her hair flying about with her.

She fell in a heap, still giggling and staring up at the sky.

Hoggle sat down next to her, finally having caught up.

"How is everyone back there?" Sarah asked thoughtfully, nibbling on her lip.

"Ludo and Didymus are doin' well," he said uncomfortably.

"No, Hoggle. I know they are doing well, I speak to them all the time, just like with you. I mean, how is _everyone_?"

"Sayin' his name iddn't gonna make him come back." Hoggle struggled to get up but Sarah sprang to her feet happily, giving him a hand.

"I know, Hoggle. But, still... How is everyone?"

Hoggle sighed. "Well, everyone," he said, stressing the word," Is doin' as well as everyone could, seein' as they were rejected by a teenager."

Sarah caught her her lips between her teeth again. "So, he- everyone is sad, depressed?"

Hoggle coughed. "Naw, everyone is happy and joyous. Sarah, he offered you his soul, his love, his _everything_. He was crushed. He is getting married."

"Huh?" Sarah said, her jaw falling open.

"I'm only jokin' you, Sar." The raven haired girl let out a breath. "You seem quiet relived..."

"I am," Sarah said. "No! I don't care. I mean, I'm glad for... the one who might have married him if what you said was true. Think of it, Goblin Queen? It doesn't have the same ring as... I'm not fooling you, am I Hoggle?"

"Not a bit. It's ok, Sarah. I wont tell no one. Yous my friend."

Sarah swooped down and hugged him, refraining from bestowing a kiss on her friend, just in case.

"Oh no, it's getting dark. I have to go Hoggle. I'll see you later."

"Bye Sarah," he said, disappearing into the growing night.

The girl ran home, thinking about goblins and Queens.

u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞u∞n∞

And the world went fuzzy once more...

The next chapter will explain everything, I promise!


End file.
